The Power of Acting
by lostinnerverland
Summary: AU. CaptainSwan. Emma is a 26 year-old-girl with a difficult past, mysterious and withdrawn into herself who is however really good when it comes to acting and gets cast in a movie. Killian Jones is an actor who's chance to get back into media's good grace and get rid of his current image is to accept the role. The story of these two and how acting will bring them together. Rated T
1. Prologue

**_Author's note : As promised, my new fiction which goes along with my OS _**_Killian&Emma texting, __**Hope you'll like it as much as the previous one :)**_

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…_**

Prologue

Going away from Boston has always been one of the things that had been turning around in her mind over the years. Today was the day. She was, however, not leaving alone as she had planned it when she was just eleven _'When I'll be a grown-up, I'll leave this place and I will become a great actress. I will prove them all I am worth it!'_ she used to think. Being in the foster care system had always been a nightmare for her, until the day, her friend's mother who was the kindest woman on earth decided to adopt her after she saw what she was going through. Here she was, waiting at the airport for the plane that will lead her, her sister and her best friend to London, where she had gotten a role in a movie from a famous producer. _'Here I am'_ she thought _'I am going to prove them all I am worth it'_.

Emma Swan, that was her name. A beautiful twenty-six-year-old-woman, with long blond curls falling down her back and shoulders. Green eyes sparkling with life, but which, at times, could reveal the hurt she was carrying every day. She was a strong grown-up whose trust was not easily gained.

"Emma" she heard her sister, Mary-Margaret, calling her "The plane is about to leave, let's go"

"I'm coming" she smiled, picking up her bag "Goodbye Boston, hello London!"

* * *

Somewhere, in some pub in London town, Killian Jones was, as usual, drinking one or several glass of rum to try and forget his day. He knew he wasn't going to be able to do it after tomorrow. He was lucky enough his manager and best friend Graham Humbert had been able to convince the producer he was fitting for the role. Yes, Killian was considered as one of the most talented, famous and, let's face it, sexiest actor of his generation. But he had had his downs. Huge ones and no one knew the cause of them. They all put in on the fact that all this fame was hard to handle for the not-yet-thirty-Killian.

"Last night here, isn't it?" the bartender inquired.

"Aye. Its seems so" Killian replied in his oh-so-famous Irish accent, putting his glass down on the counter. "I owe a friend. So, no more rum after tonight. How much do I owe you?" he asked, getting up.

"Nothing boy. These are yours" the old man answered "Next time you come I hope to see you with some friends, or a girlfriend, who knows?" he winked.

"We'll see that" Killian chuckled "Thanks for the drinks"

"My pleasure. Good luck Jones" he told him and the actor nodded leaving the heat of the pub for the cold of the Londoner night, walking back to his house.

**_Author's note: Yeah, there's a prologue, that is a first for me, tell me what you thought about it leaving a review below and tell me if I should continue it or not and if yes, I'll post chapter 1 tomorrow or on Sunday :) xx_**


	2. Chapter 1 - First Meeting

**_Author's note: Thank you for the follows and favourites already! You are awesome! :D Here is the first chapter, I'm in the hope you'll like it :) Nor much happens, I mean, n big deal, but hey! 1_****_st_****_ chapter :P I don't really know when chapter 2 will be posted, because I don't have much time for myself right now, as I have loads and loads of homework :( I'll try to write and post it as soon as it'll be possible! With all my love xx_**

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…_**

Chapter 1: _First Meeting_

Today was the day her life was about to change. She was going to sign a contract with the greatest producer she knew, Belle French. Since they arrived in the city, Emma was getting prepared for it, she was totally stressed out. On the contrary, her best friend Ruby was overexcited, jumping around the apartment, she was hurrying Emma since she got up. Her appointment with Miss French was at two pm, in exactly an hour and thirty-two minutes. Emma left the bathroom, wearing what Ruby advised her to wear. She was dressed with a classy black dress, a night-blue blazer and heels. She hated those, always had, always will. Her hair was naturally falling down and she wore the less of make-up she could which meant a bit of eye-liner and mascara and just enough lipstick.

"Oh my god, who are you and what have you done to Emma Swan?" her friend exclaimed, with a sentence which was word for word what Ron Weasley told Hermione Granger in Harry Potter "You are going to kick some asses Em'!"

"Do I really have to wear heels though?" the blond girl complained.

"Yes, you do and no, puppy eyes don't work on me. Be a bit self-confident, just like you can be sometimes! You look stunning"

"Alright… Have you seen Mary-Margaret by the way?" Emma inquired, noticing her sister was missing.

"Yep, she's at the airport. David arrives in an hour or so" she smiled. David was Mary-Margaret's boyfriend and they knew each other since they were kids. With the years, they had grown closer and closer until they fell in love three years ago. "Ok, let's go Em', you're going to be late"

They left the building and jumped in the cab that was waiting for them. About twenty minutes later, the two girls arrived where the meeting was taking place. They entered the building a look of awe on their faces in front the beauty of the place.

"Can I help you ladies?" the secretary questioned.

"Yes please, I have a meeting with Belle French at two pm." Emma said.

"Your name?"

"Emma Swan."

"Swan… Swan… Ah! Swan! Yes, two pm, third floor" the woman answered.

"Thank you very much" she smiled.

Ruby and she directed themselves to the elevator. While waiting for it, they heard a bit of the conversation the secretary was having with a guy that just arrived _'Hello Lindsay, don't bother, I know where to go' 'Don't mess it up this time Killian' 'Don't worry'_. The said Killian arrived just as the elevator did. The girls climbed in and so did he.

"Ladies" he greeted them "What floor?" he inquired and Emma was the one to answer as Ruby was busy daydreaming, staring at him in disbelief.

"Third one"

"So am I" Killian smiled "Killian Jones, by the way. What are your names lovely ladies?"

"I'm Ruby Lucas" Ruby said, waking up "Are you going to see Belle French?"

"In deed, why?" he asked, intrigued by her question.

"Because my friend Emma here is too!" she grinned "Emma! You're going to share the screen with Killian Jones! Do you…"

"Hey look Ruby, we've arrived" she cut her off simply, leaving the elevator.

"Feisty, aren't we lass?" Killian smirked. Emma weighed him up. She knew this kind of man. Not good to deal with "Aren't you pleased to act in a movie by my side?"

"I don't really care" she answered and before he could reply anything, Belle appeared invited them in, greeting them.

She explained them more precisely what the movie was about. Emma had the role of a twenty-year-old-orphan in the search of her parents who went missing when she was very young. Killian was going to play the role of a twenty-two-year-old-thief who happens to steal from her, she notices it and runs after him. This is where everything between them begins. Killian's character is self-confident and cocky, as Emma's one is wary and withdrawn into herself. She thought that it suited them quite well, because of what she saw from her screen partner, this was so him. Of course, their characters were to fall in love eventually. Belle told them they would start shooting a month later, on the fourth of September. She, nevertheless, clearly told them that it was no holiday's time. Killian and Emma had interviews planned. The first one was the next week for no other than MTV UK. When they left the room after saying goodbye to their producer, scripts in hand, Emma was both excited and freaked out, but she didn't let anything show. Ruby, on the other hand, didn't mind showing out loud how happy she was for her best friend.

"Oh my god, Emma! You're going to smash it with this role" she said with her voice higher than ever.

"Yeah, it is going to be awesome" Emma answered smiling. She was going to get through it.

"Don't forget the fact you're going to act by my side lass and that this is priceless" Killian intervened, smirking at her, but all she did was roll her eyes, not bothering to answer. "By the way, do you want me to pick you up for the interview next week?" he asked as they climbed into the elevator and Emma turned to him with and amused look on her face.

"So now you're going to be a gentleman?"

"Come on love, I'm always a gentleman" he winked, letting the girls go out of the lift first.

"I don't have a car so, why not" she offered him a small smile.

"Emma! The cab's here!" Ruby told her from the entrance.

"I'm coming! See you next week then"

"Lass!" Killian called her and she turned to face him "I might need your number as well as you might need mine to send me your address" he told her, seeing her inquiring face. She searched in her bag for a piece of paper and borrowed Lindsay a pen. She gave him the paper right after.

"I'm hurry right now, text me" she said and vanished.

Killian was left in the hall with the paper in his hands which said _Emma Swan_, followed by her number. He finally decided to move saying bye to the secretary and left the building, a bit of a smile on his lips.

* * *

During the ride home, Ruby hadn't stopped asking her if she realized that Killian Jones, THE Killian Jones, had her number and that she was going to be in his car next week.

"Yes Ruby, I realise, but it is no big deal" Emma laughed at her friend overexcitement while coming into the apartment, her heels in her hand, not able to walk with them any longer. "David!" she shrieked running into his arms, leaving her shoes in the entrance.

"Hey Ems, nice to see you too" he said hugging back the girl he considered as her little sister.

"How did the meeting go?" Mary-Margaret asked when Ruby and Emma were done saying hello to David.

"Really great" Emma answered smiling "We have an interview for MTV next week"

"Already? That's cool. Who's your screen partner by the way?" David inquired.

"Well, Killian Jones" she casually answered "He's picking me up to drive us to the interview next week" Emma continued serving herself a glass of water.

"You are… You are going to act by Killian Jones's side and he's going to pick you up? How can you remain this calm?" Mary-Margaret said.

"As I told Ruby, it is not big deal" she shrugged.

"But he's the most talented actor I know and the sexiest man on the planet!" she exclaimed before adding "After you sweetheart, of course" under David's dark glare and Emma chuckled, these two were meant to be.

"Anyways, I'm going to put something more comfortable on and I planned on going shopping a bit. I need some clothes since I gave half or more of what I had away. Who's coming?" she asked, perfectly knowing both Mary-Margaret and Ruby would be hundred per cents positives about it. David however, preferred to take a nap, different time zone tired him like hell. His girlfriend kissed him goodbye and the girls went out into London town shopping and visiting. Emma's mind still occupied by the interview and her screen partner. She knew he was no good for her, but still, she couldn't help it.

**_Author's note: So, first chapter, hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review :) xx_**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Interview

**_Author's note: Hey guys! It's been a week, how have you all been doing? I finished writing chapter 2 on Thursday and I had no time to post it before today :) Thanks for the reviews and all, glad you liked the first chapter :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…_**

Chapter 2: _The Interview_

Emma was getting prepared for the interview. Killian had texted her the day before to ask her about where she lived, she had sent him the address and her best friend was not over the fact Killian Jones knew where their house was and so was her sister. Their fangirling over him was so insistent Emma already disliked him. She had just finished tying her hair up in a bun when the bell rang. She heard Ruby greeting Killian and introducing him to Mary-Margaret and David from her room. Emma went to the living-room and as soon as she came in, her sister was pushing them out, pretexting they would be late otherwise.

Once both of them were out, Mary-Margaret turned to the two other people present in the room.

"They're going to end up together" she told them, matter-of-factly.

"You really think so?" David said, not-so-convinced by his girlfriend statement.

"Please" she answered him "It's obvious"

"And how do you know that?"

"Female instinct" she smiled.

* * *

Killian started the car, turned on the radio and the music filled the air. Minutes passed without either of them saying a word. Emma was looking outside, her chin nonchalantly resting on her palm, her foot lightly taping the rhythm of the song that was playing. Killian glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He barely hesitated before breaking the silence.

"You know, the drive would be a lot more enjoyable if you were talking to me" he simply told her.

"I'm not in the talking mood"

"Shame as we're going to an interview" Killian said and she rolled her eyes, hearing the smirk in his voice. "So, tell me lass, where do you come from?"

"Why do you care?" she snapped at him.

"Whoa, easy love, I was wondering. Simple question"

"Boston."

"Not asking me where I come from?" Killian inquired, still smirking.

"I don't care" she said dryly, all she wanted right now was getting out of this car and stay away from him. As far away as it was possible, but she knew she couldn't.

"Well, I'm curious" he shrugged "How old are you?"

"How uncivilized! Haven't you heard it is not polite to ask a woman her age?" Emma told him, slightly turning to him.

"When she's in her mid-forties, which is not the case with you. Or if it is, let me tell you you're beautiful."

"Oh, because I wouldn't be if I wasn't forty?" she said falsely offended.

"I did not say that. So, don't you have an answer to my question?"

"You'll know when the time will come"

"We have arrived anyways" he changed subjects easily. Emma was not too keen about telling people about her life. She was evasive and so damn mysterious Killian just wanted to know more about her.

When they entered the building, a crew jumped on them to do their make-up and hair, before the emission starts. The host greeted them and briefed them on how the interview was going to take place. He will be asking questions about the movie and they'll answer them as long as they will be able to do so and then, he'll ask Emma more personal questions, as she was the _"new comer"_. They nodded and the host went back on set to introduce them.

"Stressed out Swan?" the dark-haired-actor questioned and she shot him a dark glare "Just smile and we are through in less than forty-five minutes" he told her seriously. Just as the presenter said their names, meaning they had to go on stage, the crowd cheered "Time to make the sow Swan" he whispered before pushing her lightly so that she would be the first the lights would shed on.

She took a deep breath and smiled at the cheering crowd while waving at it, before sitting down on the cough facing the host armchair, closely followed by Killian who was winking at the girls in front row, making them scream even louder. Once the formal greetings were over, the presenter started to ask his questions.

"So, the question is on everyone lips since we know about the movie. What will it be about exactly?"

"I'll leave you that one Swan" Killian smiled "Time for you to make your first steps" at that everyone laughed. He knew she was completely freaked out and for that she wanted to punch him in the face, but she restrained herself and answered with a genuine smile on her face. She was an actress after all.

"Wow, thanks Jones, I appreciate" she said and he nodded, still smiling. "Well, it's not only a love story, as said in the short short summary they gave you" she started, emphasising the second _short_ with a little smile "For me, the movie is about the characters and how they learn to accept each other, accept themselves. Learning how to work with each other and find a way to use your differences as an asset. That's what hit me when I first read the script and made me accept the offer" Emma told them, speaking with her hands as if it helped her communicate. "I mean, it's all about self-discovery and trusting each other. And of course, falling in love eventually."

"Do you agree with Emma?" the host inquired, turning to Killian;

"Totally. I think –" he started and paused, searching his words "I think she got it all right. I couldn't have summarized it better myself. Not bad for a first Swan" he winked at her and she punched him in the shoulder.

"Have you started filming yet?"

"No, we'll start in a month or so" Killian answered in his Irish accent.

"You can't tell us more about the movie then I suppose?" he questioned and both shook their heads. "Alright then. Emma, let's talk about you a bit. It's a whole new world for you, how do you feel?"

"Well, that's a bit odd you know. I mean, I was in the US just a week ago and when I woke this morning, I still couldn't believe I was going to be here. I still have to get accustomed I guess"

"Ok, so, I'm sure people are dying to know a bit more about you" he said and screams and shouts came to their ears "So, would you like to play a ten questions game?"

"Yeah, sure" she smiled "Go ahead"

"Let's get started. What's your complete name?"

"Emma Swan, I don't have a middle name"

"How are we supposed to joke about it then?" Killian uselessly intervened.

"You don't" she replied "Now, let me answer my questions, would you?"

"You two look like and old married couple" the presenter laughed along with the public. "Your date of birth?"

"22nd of October 1987"

"Which makes you twenty-six! Thanks for the answer Swan" Killian said after a short calculation and she just rolled her eyes. Again.

"So, where do you come from? You said you were in the US last week, but were exactly, because, you're obviously not British"

"Indeed I'm not" Emma chuckled "I'm from Boston"

"Your favourite British artist?"

"Band or solo artist?" she inquired.

"Band's way too easy, let's go for solo!"

"Solo British artist… I'd say Ed Sheeran, this guy is amazing!"

"Too true, we had him on just a few days ago" he answered searching for a question, before finally asking the audience if they had something to ask. "So, we've got one there ask your question!"

"What is your favourite food?"

"Definitely Italian. Lasagnes and pizzas above all!"

"Your favourite actor?" a girl asked in the crowd.

"Johnny Depp, with no hesitation!" she told the girl enthusiastically and Killian faked to be offended and made everyone laughed.

"What is your favourite movie then?"

"Though one… At the moment, I'll hesitate between Pirates of the Caribbean and The Lord of The Rings"

"If you could have one super-power, which one would it be?"

"I'd be invisible! Or I'd be super-fast!"

"Your favourite subject in high school?"

"Does the lunch break counts?" she said with an adorable awkward smile.

"Alright, one question left, Killian, would you like to ask it?" the host asked him.

"That would be a pleasure" he smirked "so, tell me Swan. On a scale from one to ten, how much do you like me?"

"I can't answer that…"

"Why that? Because you don't know me enough?"

"Oh no, it's just you won't like it"

"Pray tell"

"Does minus ten counts?" she grinned and Killian looked at her as though he was offended once again.

"Our interview comes to an end, thank you for coming guys. That was fun" the host said.

"Pleasure's ours" Killian answered.

They left the studio about half an hour later and Killian started the car to drive her back home. Emma couldn't help but think that this had been a wonderful but tiring first experience. While stuck in the traffic jam, the young man wanted to establish conversation, but his partner was fast asleep. He couldn't help but look at her. She reminded him so much of… No. No, they were different. He couldn't think about that. Killian focused back on the road. About an hour later, they were in front of Emma's place and she had just awoken. She thanked him and left his car.

"Swan!" he called her out by the window "I'll pick you up for the first day of filming if you want to" he told her and she nodded.

"Yeah sure, see you soon"

"See you soon Swan" he said as he watched her entering the building "See you soon."

**_Author's note: Hey hey hey! So, what did you think about the chapter? I'm working on chapter 3, but as I have homework – too much – I don't have much time to write, plus I have a big exam next Friday so fingers crossed. Anyways, tell me what you thought leaving review below :) love xx_**


	4. Chapter 3 - A day on set with Killian

**_Author's note: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, and follows and favourites, means a lot :) Sorry for being late updating, but I try to take more time to write the chapters, revising sentences and try to find something better, and my teachers do think it is funny to give us something like an exam per day so, not much time to write._**

**_Anyways, here's chapter 3! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…_**

Chapter 3: A day on set with Killian

It has been a few weeks since they had started to film. Well, since Emma had started on her side and Killian on his. Today was the first day they were actually filming together. And she was nervous. She shouldn't be, but Ruby had insisted on making her watch all of Killian's movies. All of them. And he was good. Really good. But never in a millions years would she admit it to him. Neither would she let him see she was nervous like hell at the thought of shooting with him. This is why she held her head up high when he came in, wearing the outfit he was supposed to wear, simple black jeans, red shirt, black hoodie and black leather coat with some simple white converses. He looked hot and he knew that perfectly.

"Well, hello Swan" the dark-haired-man greeted her when he entered the studio "Eager to act by my side I suppose?" he asked as his smirk grew wider in his face.

"We fight in this scene" the blond simply said, sipping her coffee.

"And? Show your point, love"

"Well, I'm way more eager to win this fight over you than to properly act by your side you know" she drank her coffee once again.

"What makes you think you'll win this fight?"

"It's written in the scripts"

"You should have read it further, 'cause I'm pretty much convinced that my character says something about women on their backs" he said and Emma chocked on her drink, not only because of what he said, but also because he was close behind her. Really close. Lucky her, the producers called them out to get on set, ready to act.

The scene they were shooting was quite intense. His character – Jonathan Sparks – was about to steal a girl's wallet, as he was good at pick-pocketing. But, unfortunately, he was spotted by the said girl while he was going away. The girl, Emma's character –– Jennifer Kingsley –– ran after him and they ended up _"fighting"_. And, indeed, Kil – Jonathan – was the one wining the fight.

"Cut!" the director shouted "It was good, but we'll need one more" he told them as both actors got ready again. "And… Action!"

Once again, they were running. Once again, they were fighting against each other, Jonathan trying to get the wallet, and Jennifer trying to get what was hers back.

"Normally, I'd prefer to do other more enjoyable activities, with a woman on her back. Unfortunately, I doubt you're on for it" he smirked and got up "You're quite a fighter lass, what is your name?"

"Not your business" she spat out.

"Just because I stole your wallet means you have to be so impolite. So?" Killian's character asked and she shot him a dark glare, so he continued "Alright, I tell you mine then. Jonathan Sparks" he said offering her a hand she took reluctantly.

"I'll tell you my name if you give me my wallet back"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it's mine. And I need it" she answered.

"What tells you I don't need it too?"

"Don't make me take it from you the hard way"

"Well, seeing I won our first fight, I'm not so afraid" he smirked "Why do you need it so much? What is so important in it you'll…" he paused, while saying this, he looked into the wallet and got out an ID card "It is not yours either?" he smirked again "Unless you're bald and you're a man. Which is obviously not the case" he said and she sighed.

"Jennifer Kingsley"

The scene continued, with Jennifer explaining briefly what she was doing and Jonathan giving her, her wallet back. She thanked him and went away, but he followed her and the last part was both of them getting into her yellow bug.

"CUT! Alright guys, that's a wrap for today, you were awesome! See you tomorrow, eight o'clock!" the director said and they both nodded before going to change back in their normal clothes again.

When Emma got out of her dressing room, Killian was waiting for her, nonchalantly resting on the wall. He inquired how her day had been going before he joined her on set and she answered him it had gone well, but she was tired, hoping he wouldn't ask her anything else and it worked. The walk back to Killian's car was silent, until he started the said car and the music filled the air, as it always did. Killian driving her to the studio and back home every time they were filming had become a routine since day one. He had casually questioned her if she would like to and she said yes. She was not regretting it at all. What she was regretting was finding she was actually enjoying Killian's company and his constant innuendos, because she knew she shouldn't and whenever she was about to laugh at one of his dumb jokes, she would put her walls back up.

This, was what Killian couldn't understand. Why couldn't she open up to him? It had been almost two months since they met and a month since they started shooting, and installed this driving-routine. He had walls too, but, for God's sake, not as tall as hers. She was beautiful – he had stated that the first day they met – he was sure she could be funny and she was clever, she just couldn't trust herself, or maybe was it him she couldn't trust. One way or the other, he was going to make her open up to him.

"So, Swan, still not decided to talk?"

"I'm tired"

"Not an excuse my dear, I'm tired to, and look, I can both talk to you and drive you home" he grinned.

"Yeah, well stay focus on the road would you?" she replied.

"Come on Emma!" he said and she knew it was going to end up with some serious talk since he used her first name only for those. "Won't you make me the pleasure of telling me a bit about you? I mean, it's been two month and I still don't know anything about you!" he told her and Emma sighed. It was true, he had told her about him, about how the media crashed him down and how this movie was a chance for him to get back in their good graces. He told her about his life back in Ireland, and made her want to go there. But she hadn't told him anything about him… One thing wouldn't hurt, would it?

"I have a son"

"Excuse me?" Killian chocked. He was for sure expecting loads of things, but certainly not that.

"You heard right, I have a son. He is ten. I had him when I was barely seventeen"

"You still have him?"

"Of course I do! He's the most precious thing I have!"

"I believe you weren't feeling good when you learnt you were pregnant?"

"Like any seventeen-year-old-teenage girl who learns she's expecting after her boyfriend dumped her like crap."

"Sorry lass" he said sincerely, glancing at her.

"No need to be."

"He's not here with you, is he?"

"No, he'll be coming in a few weeks from now. He's staying at my mother's" she said and a smile was playing at the corner of her lips.

"Eager to meet him then"

"Oh no. No, no and no. There is no bloody way you'll get near him!"

"Why that?" he inquired falsely offended.

"He's ten and he's still innocent and ready to believe any bullshit that'll come out of your mouth!" Emma told him jokingly. It was nice to see her like that, but, they were of course arriving in front of her building.

"Here you are lass. Have a good night sleep dreaming about me" Killian winked at her.

"You wish"

* * *

Emma was ready to go to bed when she heard her phone vibrating on her night stand. She unlocked it and saw it was a text from Killian. She was tired, upset and so not in the mood she surely didn't want to be gentle in her words.

**_Hey Swan_**

_What do you want?_

**_I'm fine thanks for asking. What about you? I wanted to ask you something._**

_Listening_

**_You can't_**

_Why that?_

**_We're texting_**

_Get to your point Jones._

**_Someone's feisty… Alright. But you did not answer my question. How are you doing?_**

_Really?_

**_Yes love. So?_**

_ I was fine. Now get to your point._

**_Was? What happened?_**

_ You texted me. What do you want for Fuck's Sake?_

**_I'm offended lass. Plus, it's a really bad word to hear from your mouth._**

_The truth hurt. You couldn't hear it. Texting, remember?_

**_Oooh, tough lass. Anyway. What I wanted to know was…_**

_Was…?_

**_How's it like play with an actor as awesome as me?_**

_Seriously? You bug me since 15 minutes for that?_

**_My existence depends on this question lass._**

[…]*

* * *

When Killian finally left her alone, she went to bed – for real this time – she couldn't keep his words out of her mind _"I still like you"_, and couldn't help but wonder if that had been another way of bugging or if he really meant it. She eventually let those thoughts away and fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**_Author's note: *if you want to read the complete conversation between Killian and Emma, go check the OS "Killian&Emma texting" :) I hope you liked the chapter and you'll keep following my work, please leave a review below :) xx_**


	5. Chapter 4 - Complications on day off

**_Author's note: Hey guys! Back again! Just a random question, have you seen Catching Fire? Because, I have and it was awesome! Anyway, back to business, Once Upon a Time is on tonight! I believed this hiatus would never end and then I remember how we'll have to wait till March and all the spoiler pictures do not help :( Sorry about the chapter title, nothing better made its way through my brain, so I took the first thing that came_**

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…_**

Chapter 4: _Complications on day off_

This Saturday was Emma's first real day off since they started filming and she was about to enjoy it like hell. This is why she was still in her pyjamas at eleven a.m., with a bowl of cereals and a messy bun on the top of her head. She had decided to relax until five or six p.m. so that she had time to prepare her son's room before he arrived the next day. Both Ruby and Mary-Margaret were off to work and David was out looking for a flat for him and Emma's sister. So, she was alone, lying weirdly on the sofa, watching the cartoons she usually watched along with Henry on their lazy Sunday mornings. It was perfect. So perfect it couldn't for sure last for long. Just like dreams: when everything is starting to get even more perfect, you wake up. And this was no exception, because someone got the amazing idea of knocking at her door. _'Seriously?'_ she thought, annoyed.

"Coming!" she said when the knocking became more insistent. Emma walked to the door and opened it "What are you doing here?" she asked seeing it was Killian.

"You took your time" he said. "May I?" Killian inquired and she let him in. "Nice outfit by the way" he noticed her pyjamas, composed of a green tank top and black shorts _'Matching her eyes'_ he thought. "Do you plan on going out like that? Not that I mind" he winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't plan on going out you know. This is what day off is all about" Emma said, going back to her couch and cereals.

"Didn't you get the text?" the actor questioned, sitting next to her.

"Day off means no phone" she answered munching her cereals not so lady like.

"Well: it explains why you're not aware of our meeting with our dear and beloved manager" he told her and she chocked on her food.

"Excuse-me?" she shrieked.

"You heard right Swan. Today, one p.m." he casually said.

"Couldn't you have started with this you dumbass?" she yelled at him, before rushing towards the bathroom.

While she was getting prepared, Killian took a look around the room. It was simple and lit up. Not too big, but not too small. The walls were painted in white, frames on them. He got up from the couch to take a closer look at the pictures. He recognized Mary-Margaret and Ruby on some, David on others but many showed one of them or Emma (but mostly Emma) with a boy who had the same green eyes. He deduced he was her son; Emma was smiling, with a genuine, beautiful smile that made her eyes sparkle. _'She definitely should do that more often'_ Killian thought. He really liked her. She was nice, she was sassy and she was fun and so damn mysterious. He felt honoured to know she had a son. Killian kept looking around until Emma's voice broke the silence.

"Alright, I'm ready to go" she said and he screen partner looked up at her. She was casually dressed, simple shirt, simple jeans, but she looked great _'Alright Jones, back on track'_.

He simply nodded and they left the apartment. The blue-eyed-man was still lost in his thoughts when they went down to where the car was parked, same when he started it.

"Did he tell you why he wanted to see us?" Emma finally spoke.

"Nope. The text only said '_One p.m., my office. URGENT.' _Nothing more, nothing less."

"Good. Did he study how to make people stress out? No? Because I believe he must have been major of his promotion" she said and Killian chuckled.

"Why don't you ask him love?"

"Because. It was a personal reflection I decided to share with you."

"I feel honoured" Killian smiled.

"Oh, don't be. It was just regular sarcasm, I could have shared it with anyone"

The man rolled his eyes at the answer that was totally her. He parked the car in front of the building and they directed themselves to their manager's office. In the elevator, Emma started playing with her fingers, stress starting to rise as the floors' numbers were going up. Right before they stepped out of the lift, Killian put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and he immediately regretted it when he felt her freeze under his touch and he rapidly took his hand off.

Emma made it – tried to make it – as though this gesture hadn't done anything to her and walked to the door and knocked. The manager told them to enter, he made them sit onto the chairs in front of his desk. He weighed them up and sighed heavily, making both of the actors exchange a worried look.

"So, where do I start?" he asked, mostly to himself. "You both know that you've been seen together a lot. Many people have seen you driving Emma home and they believe they saw you really close" he paused and looked at them.

"And? I don't quite see where you're going" Emma said.

"Well, they think you're dating" the man said and stared at Killian whose face had run out of colours. "You do know what that means, don't you Killian?" he inquired and Jones nodded.

"Wait, what does it mean?" Emma asked and was becoming worried. "Can't anybody answer me for God's sake!" she yelled when nobody said a word after five minutes.

"That means you two have to date until Killian proved himself and got back into good grace" he said and Emma mad a soundless 'What?!' and shot a dark glare at Killian. "I leave you two talk" the manager got up and left the office.

"You're going to accept that?" Emma yelled.

"Emma…" Killian began but she cut him off.

"I have a son! What am I supposed to tell him? I… I… What the hell?!"

"I don't know, but please! Emma! Just the time for me to get my positive reviews back. To prove I'm back on top and I'm done messing around with girls!"

"By faking a relationship with me?" she scoffed "By us breaking up once you're back on track? Wouldn't that sound suspicious?"

"I know, we'll… we'll figure that out, but Emma, I beg you"

Emma stared at him. She could see it was important to him. What would it cost her? One month or two? She couldn't… What if… _'Come on Emma! Take risks for once in your life!'. _Just as she was about to answer, the manager came in again.

"Emma's still thinking" Killian said before he even asked.

"I'll do it" she answered. "But I have conditions"

"Pray tell" the manager said.

"First, my son gets to know that this is not real. I never lied to him and I'm not about to start."

"Agreed, what else?"

"I refuse any form of contract, so that I can stop this if this is taking too long and I can't handle it anymore."

"Agreed too. Thanks a lot about that Emma. You're both free to go now"

As they made their way back to Emma's apartment, Killian just kept thanking her. So much she clearly told him to shut up before she got back on her decision. That amazingly worked out. He, however, insisted on accompanying her to her flat, where a surprise was waiting for her.

"Mom!" her son rushed into her arms.

"Henry! I wasn't expecting you this early, I thought you were arriving tomorrow!" Emma smiled, hugging him close.

"Yes, but Grandma said it would be a surprise. But you weren't there, so we waited in front of your door" he explained.

"I'm sorry! Killian came here and told me we had a meeting with the manager that wasn't planned" she apologized looking at her son and then her mother "Hey mom" Emma hugged her.

"Hello, my dear. Don't worry, it's understandable you have things to attend to!"

Emma made them both enter along with Killian. They chatted a bit, Henry bombarding him with questions and shyly asking if he could have an autograph, question at which Killian chuckled and agreed.

* * *

Later that night, when everyone had come home and enjoyed their reunion over a dinner and Henry was about to go to bed, he decided to ask the question that was burning his tongue since earlier.

"Mom?" he asked and she turned to him "Are you and Killian dating?"

"I knew you were going to ask that" she smiled and sat at the edge of her son's bed and told him everything. When she was done he looked up at his mother.

"But, why would you do that?" he questioned.

"To help Killian"

"I'm sure you'll fall in love with each other" Henry said.

"Oh and why is that?" Emma chuckled.

"That's always like that, that fake relationships end" he yawned and Emma was about to reply something when she noticed he was fast asleep. She kissed his forehead and left his room, his words still echoing in her head. Oh how she hoped he was wrong.

**_Author's note: Happy Once Day guys! Hope you like the chapter! Please tell me what you thought of it in a wonderful review! Love xx_**


	6. Chapter 5 - A Nice Encounter

**_Author's note: Hey guys! So, what's up? Can't wait for new OUAT episode! So, just for you guys to know, this chapter is Ruby-centred and I hope you'll like it :)_**

**_ Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…_**

Chapter 5: A Nice Encounter

Going shopping on a rainy day, she had done that hundred times. But shopping under the snow was something else. Of course she had done it, but London was not Boston and she still had to get accustomed to the cars being drive on the left side. It was only early November, but Ruby wanted to get Christmas presents done as fast as possible. She was wandering into the streets, looking for gifts ideas. Probably was she going to buy Mary-Margaret a dress? Again. She wondered how it was possible she didn't have two dresses alike. Then came David, she had promised him once she'll buy him a watch, so maybe now was the time. Henry's was going to be easy to find: he loved pirates and he loved Johnny Depp (must had been his mother's influence). He was also fond of fairy tales, so she was probably going to buy him a book in addition. And there was just Emma left. Ruby knew her best friend by heart, but finding her a gift was nearly impossible. Every year was the same. If she could buy her an eternity of free hot cocoa and cinnamon it would be awesome, but it was not possible. So, let's see. Dresses were out, Ruby cared for her life, same with heels. Suddenly it struck her. She always wanted to have a pet, and so did she and so did Henry! Happy she finally found something, Ruby decided to go to Starbucks, for a well-deserved reward. Just as she was to go inside, a man bumped into her, spilling his coffee over her shirt.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking" the man apologized right away.

"It's… It's nothing" she said. "You just ruined my shirt but I'll be fine"

"Can I buy you your coffee at least?" he asked apologetically.

"Hmm… Yeah, yeah sure" she smiled.

They entered Starbucks and the mysterious went to order their coffees while she went to sit at one of the tables. Ruby was watching the guy who spilled his coffee on her more closely. He was quite good looking. Messy brown hair that matched his chocolate eyes, his was slim but not too much. He was quite tall and man! That guy knew how to dress well! That changed from David and his permanent jeans, his casual look. She stopped staring when he came back with two cups.

"Sorry again" he said.

"It's nothing" she shrugged "Thanks for the coffee by the way"

"That was the least I could do. The name's Jefferson"

"Ruby" she told him.

"That's a nice name. Is your favourite red?" he inquired and she laughed. "Many people ask you that, don't they?" he chuckled sipping his drink.

"Indeed they do" Ruby answered imitating his previous action.

"And what do you tell them?"

"To find another joke, because this one is getting old" she grinned and he laughed.

"Good answer, so what's your favourite colour then?"

"Oh, it's actually red, nothing to do with my name though" she said "It's quite funny, the fact the first you ask is my favourite colour. Usually guys ask me if I'm single" she sighed.

"You minded my question?" Jefferson questioned, slightly confused.

"Oh, no! On the contrary, change is good" she hurried to reassure him and he sighed in relief.

"So tell Ruby" he started "are you single?" he joked and she couldn't help but bark out a laugh.

"I'll answer that, but only because it's because it's you. So, yes, I am"

"Good" he said, staring at her dreamily.

"Good?" she wondered, raising an eyebrow, getting him out of his reverie.

"I mean, if you had a husband or a lover, he might have been in the want to punch me."

She laughed again and they talked about their lives a bit, like they had been long-time friends that met again. They did the twenty questions game where one ask a question the other answer then ask a question and vice-versa. Like that, Ruby learnt that his girlfriend left not long after she gave birth, leaving him alone with his daughter and that reminded her of Emma. She admired them both. They could've left their child, abandon them, but they fought. Minutes turned in hours and taking a look at his phone, Jefferson chocked. He excused himself, telling her he had to go to work because he was going to be late. She told him there was no problem that she had to complete her Christmas gifts. Ruby watched him leave and finished her now second coffee before leaving too.

* * *

She was back home two hours later and hid what she bought in her room. Emma came back half an hour later, exhausted by her day, Killian following her. That annoyed her and ruby could see it, but he had to so they fake relation could become even more real. The brunette was glad her best friend did that to help Killian, because that came from a great intention. But she couldn't understand why, when it seemed to annoy her that much. Plus, it wasn't like her to fake anything or lie about anything to anyone since… Well since eleven years ago. They chatted a bit and Killian left and Emma sighed of relief when he closed the door. Ruby looked at her friend serving herself a glass of water and sighing again. She wanted to talk to her about her encounter, but she didn't know how to. This was something that rarely happened to her, because she was rather self-confident.

"Something wrong Ruby?" Emma pondered and she shot her head up.

"No, no, why do you say that?"

"Oh, just, you know, you were staring at me and then you started to tug at your shirt. So, I just wondered"

"Yeah… Too perceptive, aren't you?" she told Emma who shrugged with a smile. "There is indeed something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Spit it out"

"Well, I was out in town, shopping a bit and then I went to Starbucks and a guy ran into me. He insisted on paying me a coffee, so I said yes and we talked and we were getting along quite well and… He was good looking. But I really enjoyed talking with him, it was like talking to an old friend…" she stopped and looked back at Emma who was clearly thinking about what her friend told her.

"Just so you know, it's the first time you tell me something other than _'Oh my God! He was so hot even Hell looks cold beside him'_" Emma told her frankly "That's a good change. D'you have his number?"

"No" she sighed sadly, letting herself fall onto the sofa, covering her face with a pillow. "I am so dumb I can't even… Argh" she said and her friends let out a small laugh.

"Go back to Starbucks one of these days. Maybe you'll see him again" Emma said.

"Yeah… Maybe you're right"

"Of course I am! I'm always right!" she said and the pillow arrived right in her face "Heyy!" she said "Alright, I'm going to pick up Henry at school" Ruby nodded and Emma left.

* * *

Ruby was comfortably installed in her bed, playing with her phone, picking random pictures to put on her friends' caller IDs. She was looking through her contact list to see who could use one of them when she noticed a name that surely wasn't there before _Jefferson_. She stayed still. When did she get his number? She couldn't recall giving him her phone. Unless he took it by himself, but when? She didn't remem… Oh right, she left a few minutes to order coffees. She clicked on his name and saw he wrote only two words. _Call me_. Breathe Ruby, breathe. Never before hadn't she been able to call a guy when he asked. But this felt so different. After ten minutes of hesitation, she told herself she only had one life to live. So she called.

"Jefferson here, who is it?" she heard him say after a few rings.

"Hmm… Hey, it's Ruby, from Starbucks" she simply said, choking on her words a bit.

"I thought you'd never call me" he said happily, it seemed.

"I… I just saw you put your number in my contact list" she told him, surprised he had waited for her call.

"It's alright, I'm glad you called. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes, I am, why?" Ruby pondered.

"Would you mind me paying you breakfast then?"

"No, on the contrary, I would love to!"

"And… Hmm…" he hesitated "Would you like to hmm… Accompany me to work?"

"Won't your boss mind?" Ruby inquired.

"I'm sure she won't… So, would you like to?"

"If it's ok with you, then yes!"

"Oh, you know, if I ask you, it's obviously because I'm not ok with it" Jefferson mocked her.

"Don't" she said chuckling.

"As you want. See you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow… eight at Starbucks?"

"Eight is fine. Goodnight dear Ruby"

"Goodnight to you too coffee spiller" she told him and heard him laugh before hanging up.

Ruby put her phone on her night stand and crumbled back on her pillow, a smile on her lips. _'Tomorrow'_ she thought _'Tomorrow is going to be a good day'_. She fell asleep minutes later with a happiness no one could take away from her.

**_Author's note: Soooo? How did you like it? Hope you enjoyed the fact I wrote on Ruby :) Please leave a review xx _**

**_Happy Once Day !_**


	7. Chapter 6 - Bonding

**_Author's note: Hello guys! Happy Once Day! I can't wait for tonight's episode even though we'll have to wait three months till next one :'( Here's chapter 6 for you guys, hope you'll like it :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…_**

Chapter 6: _Bonding_

_"Killian & Emma: a baby on the way for our new couple" "Killian & Emma: nearly married? We answer you!" _and so on it went, new bullshit coming upon every cover. Emma just couldn't take it. It had been something like a month since they had "officialised" their relationship. They didn't say anything actually. People just kept talking about them wherever they went: coffee, on set, playing love birds in London's Streets. Never had they kissed – _thanks God_ – or hold hands. Just smiles, only smiles. Saying Emma was pissed was a euphemism. She was like a tornado ready to blow away whoever or whatever crossed her path. Killian knocked at that precise moment. Bad timing when you know he's the main cause of the rumours. He knew she had read the papers the minute he saw her eyes when she opened the door and let him in.

"So, Swan… Carrying my child? When were you going to tell me about that?" he tried to joke around, but it only had the effect to piss her off even more.

"Well, when were you going to tell me we had sex? Because I don't recall it!" she said and he raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to reply, but she cut him off before he even made a sound "Just dare throwing an innuendo at me and I swear that nobody will be carrying you child ever, got it?" OK. She was really not in the mood.

"We have an in…" he started and once again she cut him off.

"Oh and, by the way, I suppose I must have been really drunk when you proposed, because I don't remember anything!"

She continued yelling at him and he was listening. Calmly, wisely, because he wanted children one day and he cared for his life. He was no fool and he was certainly not going to throw himself into the eye of the storm. Fifteen minutes later, when he was getting tired of being yelled at, he got up from the chair he was on and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Swan, would you please stop and let me tell you that I came because we have an interview planned so we can deny all those bloody rumours" Killian told her and it seems to calm her down a bit.

"Couldn't you have…"

"…said that earlier?" he finished "You didn't let me. Now, come on or we're going to be late lass" she took her coat and followed him out.

* * *

They started the interview with basic questions. How was the film going, if they could reveal one or two things about it, questions at which they answered by the negative, telling them they'll have to wait for the premiere and that no, they didn't know when it'll be. That was cool compared to what the questions were after that. Paparazzi bullshit it was.

"So, we all heard the rumours" the interviewer said "are they true?"

"The one where I'm supposed to be pregnant or the one where Killian supposedly proposed?" Emma questioned, trying to keep a light tone.

"Well, both!"

"They are entirely false I'm not expecting, nor engaged. Everyone know I do have a son who I do my best to keep away from the paparazzi and I would really enjoy if they could stop diffusing things like that, that affect both me and my family" she answered calmly.

"But you two are indeed together?" the hot inquired not caring at all about what she said.

"Yes" Killian answered, feeling Emma just couldn't answer that one. She had made it clear to him when everything started. She would not lie out loud, just nod and he'll reply. "Yes we are" he smiled.

"A blossoming romance isn't it?"

"You couldn't say it better" Emma said smiling, but Killian perfectly got the sarcasm between her words.

"Alright, well it's all for today, thanks for coming, we hope that you'll stick together for long" the host said before the jingle played.

When the left the studio, Emma stormed out to the car. She hated interviews and interviewers, all they cared about was people's private lives and not caring about the consequences _"I'd like to see how they'll handle it if they were in our shoes"_ she thought bitterly. Killian who had followed her opened the vehicle and turned the contact on. The young woman told him to drive her to where they were filming as she was today, telling him she'll find a way to go back home. She was still mad and Killian could see it.

"Listen Swan, I know you're mad, but it's alright now. Rumours are out" he said. No answer, just a scoff. "Do you want me to pick up your son at school?" he tried and she shot him an interrogative look. "You're filming until at least eight p.m., I can pick up Henry for you if you want"

"That's nice of you. Thanks" she said sincerely.

"Well, you know, it's not to be nice. I owe you. I put you into this mess after all" he grinned, being his usual self again.

"Jones is back…" Emma sighed, a small smile tugging on her lips.

He left his screen partner on set and went off to the school where the little Swan was going. He parked his car and put on his hood before going out. Killian walked to the school's entrance and waited until the bell rang. Pupils came out and ran into their parents' arms who were telling them to be careful not slide and fall. Some people were looking at him, probably telling themselves his face looked familiar. He suddenly spotted a little boy with dark and green eyes he recognized as being Emma's son.

"Hey! Henry!" he called out and the boy shot his head in his direction and smiled as he ran to him.

"Hey Killian! Why isn't mom picking me up?" he wondered.

"Your mom is on set so I asked her if she wanted me to come and get you" Killian answered.

"Alright. That's cool!" he said "What are we doing then?"

"What do you say about you come at my house and as your mom is finishing late, we have pizza for dinner?" he suggested and was greeted by a cheerful shout from Henry who pulled him to his car until he realized he had no idea where Killian's car was parked.

Arrived at the actor's house, Henry was amazed by how big it was and he spent half an hour wandering around under Killian's amused gaze in front of the boy's behaviour. He, however, remembered that Henry was at school and that he must have had homework to do. When the boy answered him positively Killian made him sat at the table and helped him whenever Emma's son needed it. This must be how having a father looked like. Not that he considered himself as Henry's, but he would have liked it if his father could have taken care of him. Even though the boy didn't have a present father either. Anyways. When seven p.m. rang, Killian ordered the pizzas under Henry's careful eyes. Forty five minutes later, both were lying on the couch eating like it was the last meal they were ever going to have. Henry's legs were on Killian's laps as his head was resting on the arm of the sofa. The two boys were watching old episode of a random TV Show on Disney Channel and it was apparently funny as they were laughing hard.

"Max is too stupid for his own good" Henry commented.

"I love Alex's character" Killian added with a laugh as the said Alex was bugging one of her brothers on the screen.

They kept watching TV, laughing and commenting everything and anything. The two of them enjoyed each other's company and just cared about what time it was when Killian's phone informed him about the fact he had received a message. One from Emma.

_Where the hell are you?! _– oh God, he was screwed.

**_My house_**

_And where the hell is that?_

**_I can feel your anger Swan. Your lad is safe with me, you needn't worry _**– Killian texted her back and Henry, who was following the conversation between his mother and Killian, was laughing hard.

_Do you realize it is almost ten and that Henry has school tomorrow?_

**_Relax Swan_**

_No! Send me your address so I can pick my son up and then kill you properly!_

He sent her his address and then prepared himself to his imminent death. He and Henry sped up to clean their mess before Emma arrived and killed Killian a second time. When he heard a knock on the door he almost ran to open it, finding a pissed Emma behind it, if looks could kill, he'd be dead by now. Her gaze softened nevertheless when Henry came into sight and hugged her, is bag and coat already on his back.

"Thank you Killian! That was awesome!" he thanked him.

"My pleasure lad, whenever you want" he smiled at the boy before his mother told him to go wait in the car.

"Not too often. I don't want my son to end up addicted to pizza" she told him and Killian shot her a confused gaze. "I smelled it. Could've left me a slice, I'm starving"

"Next time lass. Take it as a promise"

"Yeah, next time. Thanks again, good night Killian"

"Good night, love."

* * *

During their drive back home, Henry told his mother about his day and evening at Killian's and she couldn't help but laugh when he told her one of Killian's jokes that were absolutely bad. Before going to bed, he asked his mother if he could go to back to the actor's house one of these days.

"We'll see, if you behave" she smiled down at her son.

"I will" he promised in a sleepy voice, before drifting out to sleep. Emma left the room and went to hers, thinking that maybe, just maybe, Killian was not all bad.

**_Author's note: Hey! Hope you liked it, please, leave a review below! Love you guys xx _**


	8. Chapter 7 - Merry Christmas

**_Author's note: Hey guys! Finally on holidays and it feels so awesoooome!... Except the fact that we don't have Once 'til March and that sucks :'( The last episode was so intense! And the end I mean… What the holly hell was that? Can't wait! Hope I'll write enough chapters to make you guys wait until March 9_****_th_****_ :P _**

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…_**

Chapter 7: _Merry Christmas and Happy New Year_

December had been here for a few weeks and snow was falling down outside while many families were finishing setting their tables, and last minutes Christmas decorations, preparing dinner for all in an overwhelming joy. And it was no exception for Emma's family. As Mary-Margaret and David had found a house they were all celebrating Christmas at theirs. Henry was overexcited as any kid who's eleven would be. Well, almost eleven. Even Emma was, because it was a way for her to see her family again. Her mother and grand-mother especially. Oh how she was craving for one of Granny's hot chocolate! For Christmas and only because it was Christmas, she had decided to put on a dress and wear heels. Her son was in his best attire and she couldn't stop thinking how cute and beautiful he was. He was growing up so fast. Soon he would be a rebellious teenager and have his first heartbreaks and then he'll become an adult.

"Mom? You ok?" Henry's voice brought her back to reality.

"Yes, of course, why?"

"You looked like you were about to cry" he said matter-of-factly.

"Just thinking about how fast you grow up" she smiled at him. Henry rolled his eyes and told Emma they had to go, otherwise they were going to be late.

* * *

The flight back to Ireland for the holidays had been calm. No fangirls screaming or freaking out or fainting at his sight. Well, just a few. He only had taken a bag with a bit of clothes, not planning to stay for long. He knew the way from the airport to his old house by heart, so he walked. The town hadn't changed that much. The same old houses with the same old inhabitants, the same old shops and the same old merchants he'd known all his childhood. Arrived in front of the door, he hesitated to knock. It's been almost two years since he had been here and a year since he had given proper news. But he did. Three light knocks on the door, and a voice coming from the inside. The door flew open and a face appeared.

"Yeah?" the woman said not looking.

"Hi mum" Killian said and the woman shot her head up in shock, before her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Killian" she breathed and pulled him in a hug.

* * *

They were about to serve dessert when midnight rang, along with the "Merry Christmas!" and the hugs from everyone. Henry ran to the Christmas tree, hurrying the others too come and open the presents. When they were all sitting around it, he delivered them to his family before opening his. Henry had gotten a book of Fairy tales and all of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies (tomorrow was for sure going to be a movie day) from Ruby and too many gifts for Emma's liking from everyone else. Emma too had received many gifts, but the best one (most funnily thought) was Ruby's. She had explained she had planned to buy her a cat, but she couldn't without being sure she was totally ok with it, so instead, she offered her a gift card at Starbucks. Her mother had given her a beautiful necklace with her name and a little swan hanging from one if the letters.

It was about three a.m. and Henry was beginning to fall asleep, so Emma decided to drive back home. She put her son to bed and collapsed on hers and checked her phone which had stayed on her nightstand. And she had a new message. From Jones. A nice one, with no innuendo _"he must have drank"_ she thought.

**_Merry Christmas Swan_**

_Merry Christmas to you too Jones_

**_How was your evening?_**

_Fine, what about yours?_

**_Cool._**– that was one hell of an answer.

_Ok_

**_Have you opened my present yet?_**

_Your present?_

**_Have you checked your mail today Swan?_**

_Nope, why?_

**_Do it and text me after._**

Emma got up from her bed and went to check her mail as Killian told her. She, of course, could have waited till tomorrow, but she was too damn curious. She opened her mail box and found a little box, along with the letters. She hurried back to her room once in her flat again and she opened the package. She gasped at the sight of what it contained. A small silver ring with a message on it _"Try something new, darling"_ on the inside and _"Trust"_ on the outside. Why did he get her that? Why this message? She was blushing, she knew it. She was touched by the attention, even if perplex about it and she felt a tight knot in her stomach. And that was no good. It was so not good that there was only one thing she would do. Run.

_Want the rumours to fire again, won't you Jones?_

**_What do you mean?_**

_A ring? Are you serious?_

**_I thought you might like it_**

_I do. But I'm never going to wear it. Never. Good night._

And she turned off her phone. Emma tried not to feel guilty, why would she? There were no reasons for her to be. Were they?

* * *

Waking up at six a.m. was hard for both of them. This morning, they did things in the exact same order, in the exact same routine and they arrived on set at the same time. They barely said hello to each other, prepared themselves and started filming, getting into their characters so well they only needed one take or two. That was it until the last scene they had to shoot today. The one they both apprehended. The kiss. Oh, they got it well. So well that when the director told them it was a wrap, Emma ran to her cabin and Killian stayed still.

Two days later they were in their manager's office.

"But, Emma, why?"

"It's not good for my son and I can't take it anymore. I already told you that."

"It's definite then?"

"Yes"

"Killian, is it ok with you?" the manager asked him.

"I have nothing to say. She knows best what to do for her son."

It was done then. No more fake couple. Emma left the office, not forgetting the fact she had omitted to say something she had a hard time admitting too herself. The main reason she had _'quitted'_ this was that she was falling in love with him. And she surely didn't want to. Never again.

Killian was wandering in the streets till he found a bench in Kensington Garden. He thought about his trip back to Ireland and about a special conversation with his mother.

_"It's been a long time" his mother told him "How's been going?"_

_"Greatly. Movies and stuff…" he paused "I'm sorry I didn't say anything for a year"_

_"Don't worry my son" she smiled "Maybe your heart was keeping you busy" she winked and he chuckled. If only she knew that it had been the case for the past three months "I hit a thing didn't I?"_

_"You're too perceptive for your own good mother" Killian sighed._

_"Is this about the girl you're filming with?" she pondered. "You two are dating aren't you?"_

_"No, she's doing that to save my butt from negative reviews"_

_"But you do have a soft spot for her?"_

_"No!" he answered, too fast, too loud, because Mrs Jones started to laugh._

_"You've always been a terrible liar. You couldn't have done all this "fake relationship" thing of you hadn't one"_

_His mother really was perceptive and he really was a terrible liar. He loved her, more than anything. She was a beautiful woman, always had been. Dark ginger hair and blue eyes that matched his perfectly. Those kind of blue eyes that protected him from his nightmares when he was a kid. He just couldn't lie to her and he felt terribly guilty for leaving her alone._

_"I do have one" he smiled sadly "Emma is… she's… different from __her__ you know. She's special. She's all mysterious and I love messing around with her head"_

_"__Her__ as you called the girl, was never… She had never gotten into my liking and you know it. However, Emma might. Have you seen yourself when you talk about her? She seems nice, along with everything."_

_"She is. And she has a sense of responsibilities like no woman of her age I know could possibly have"_

_"Why that?"_

_"Well, she has a son first of all. A very clever lad. Cheerful and always positive and optimistic above all."_

_"You're grinning my boy" his mother smiled "and your eyes are sparkling. You love her Killian"_

_"Like her and care about her a lot for sure, but love? Mum, it's been five months since I met her"_

_"Trust me. Mama always knows best" she said in a wink._

And it was there, sitting on a bench that Killian Jones realized Mama, indeed, always knew best.

**_Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry I'm terribly late posting this chapter, but I've been hell of busy today doing (late) Christmas shopping :/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a review below! :)_**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, LOTS OF LOVE 3_**


	9. Chapter 8 - Wonderful News

**_Author's note: Hey guys! Awfully sorry I didn't post yesterday, but it was my B-Day, and with Christmas and all, I didn't have much time to write! So, I hope you don't mind too much ^^ Here's chapter 8 :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…_**

Chapter 8: _Wonderful News_

They still had to adapt to their new house, but they were happy to have a home for them and them only. It was a bit after the holidays, around the middle of January and it's been two weeks since Mary-Margaret woke up every morning with the need to throw up. She first blames the festivities and all the food she had had, but decided to take a test, when she was starting to have doubts. She was waiting for the result, not knowing what to think. They never really talked about having children. At least, not now. She looked down at the test, not knowing what she hoped for. Positive. She was pregnant. She stayed in the bathroom for a few more minutes, before she felt tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. She was pregnant! Mary-Margaret got up from where she was sitting hurried down to the living-room, where David just made his entrance and a genuine smile appeared on both their faces when they saw each other.

"I have something to tell you" they said in unison, but Mary-Margaret told him to go first and he suddenly looked embarrassed.

"Well, I don't know where to start, nor do I how to… It's been a long time since we know each other and in this time, you've always been there for me as I've always been there for you and will continue to for as long as you want me. Right now, I do hope you'll answer positively to what I about to ask you, otherwise I'm going to pass for a complete idiot. So, what I'd like – love – to know, is if you, Mary-Margaret Blanchard, would like to marry me?" David asked nervously.

"I would not like to. I would love to!" she replied throwing herself at his neck and kissing him. A few minutes later, they broke apart and David inquired on what she wanted to tell him. "You know I've been feeling sick those past two weeks?" he nodded "Well, I started to have doubts on whether it was really because of the food, or because of something else, you know… We may, or may not have been that careful and I may or may not be pregnant" she paused for a second and spoke again. "In fact, I am…"

She wore in this moment, she had never seen his eyes sparkling that much before. He took his wife-to-be in his arms to spin her around, whispering happy _'we're having a baby' _in the shell of her ear, while her laughter filled the room.

* * *

Of course, they were at Emma's the next hour to spread those wonderful news and she was pretty much convinced, knowing her sister better than she knew herself, that the whole world would be aware of her pregnancy and engagement the following day. She was happy for them, truly, but all this sickly-sweet demonstration of love was making her indeed, sick. Sick and guilty. She shouldn't be guilty, she shouldn't_ feel_ guilty, but she did. She did and it was eating her up a bit more every day. She and Killian hadn't spoken to each other in weeks, except when they were shooting. Not even behind the scenes. There were glances that were casted to see how the other was doing, but nothing else. They had become strangers to each other again.

Emma didn't even move when she heard three light knocks on the door. Nor did she when the said door opened and closed again and her sister went to sit beside her. She only reacted when she felt Mary-Margaret hugging her.

"What's it Emmy?" she pondered, giving her the surname she had found her when Emma was ten and she was thirteen.

"Nothing…" she lied.

"Being good at spotting lies, does not mean you're good at telling them you know" Mary-Margaret stated. "So?"

"It's about Killian… I broke our deal."

"So you're not together anymore?"

"We never had been"

"Do you regret it?"

"No. What I regret is being such a coward. And all this? This is _his_ fault!" she said angrily, getting up.

"Killian's?"

"No, not his" Emma answered and shot her sister a look that meant everything. It was one of those moments she let her guard down totally and Mary-Margaret was able to see all the pain that her sister's had been through surfacing again.

"Emmy… It'll be ok" she said softly.

"It's not Mary! It cannot be! Even if I wanted to trust him I couldn't! Just because of one stupid and complete idiot – and I know what I just makes no sense – broke me into pieces eleven years ago!" Great. Now she was crying. Tears of rage rolling down her cheeks.

"You should try to sleep a bit. You looked exhausted" Mary-Margaret advised her.

"Yeah… You're probably right. I'm going to do that"

The brunette left the room and got back to the living-room where David, Ruby and Henry were chatting. About an hour later, the future husband and wife went out to drink a coffee. They were casually talking when something or someone caught her attention. The said someone looked oddly like a person she knew, but she couldn't remember who. However, it didn't bother her much because she quickly got back into her conversation. It started to bother her when she thought she saw the man again later, like he was following them, but she didn't say a word.

It was about seven p.m. and she was preparing dinner while David was taking his shower. She thought about this guy, sure she knew him. She thought about everyone it could possibly be until it came at her like an arrow, making her drop the spoon she had in her hand.

"Mary-Margaret? You're ok?" David asked worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"When we were into town earlier, there was a guy that caught my attention, like I knew him you see? I thought I must've not seen correctly and I didn't really care about it until I saw him again two or three times after that. He seemed really familiar, so I tried to recall who it could be, but I couldn't find until now."

"And? Who do you think he is? Should we call the police if he was following you?"

"If he is who I think he is, it's not me he was looking for. He really seemed lost" she said more to herself than to her fiancé.

"You didn't tell me who you thought he was?"

"If my guessing is right, I'd say it's Neal"

"Neal?" he said in shock. "As in…"

"As in Neal Cassidy, yeah, that one" she sighed sitting down on a kitchen chair.

"Should we call her or…" David started, but Mary-Margaret cut him off.

"No. Hell no. I'm not sure at all, there are high possibilities it is not him and even if it was him, maybe he is not even looking for her. So, no need to worry Emma. Not tonight."

David nodded and kissed his love's cheek before heading back into the bathroom and she got back to cooking dinner, hoping with all her heart she was wrong and that it was just a random man.

**_Author's note: I know it's short :( and it's really not the best thing I did, but this chapter was real hard for me to write :/ I'll try and make it better for the next one! Not sure I'll be able to post on Sunday though as I have big exams to revise for :( However I hope you liked it anyway :) Please leave a review xx_**

**_HAPPY (early) NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL! Lots of love 3_**


	10. Chapter 9 -What's done is done

**_Authors note: Hey hey hey! Thanks a lot for the reviews and all, it means everything to me :) I hope you'll like this chapter which is for most of it a flashback eleven years ago… so I guess you know what it'll be about ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…_**

Chapter 9: _What's done is done_

**_Eleven years ago_**_._

She was sixteen back then and she was in her last high school year. Emma had always been a good student, especially in drama class and her teacher recommended her to go to a school of stage arts next year. It was a very sunny day and she had decided to go study outside. Her blond curls were up in a ponytail and she wore her glasses and was completely buried in her history lessons. She knew every event of the Second World War by heart and she was sure she was going to have a headache after she revised her French. This was the exam Emma feared the most. She suddenly felt a shadow hiding the sun that made her shot her head up. She certainly didn't expect to find the one guy she wanted to stay away from smiling down at her before sitting down next to her.

"Hi" he said, but she didn't answer him so he insisted "Neal Cassidy"

"I know who you are, thank you very much"

"What's your name?" he tried to start a conversation, but Emma was stubborn.

"I am trying to revise, in case you didn't notice. Some of us want to pass our exams you know"

"What makes you think I don't want to?"

"We share at least four classes together and you're never listening or doing something to make the class progress" she answered her eyes never leaving her papers.

"Maybe you could help me?" he said and she scoffed

"You're a desperate case. I don't see the point in doing something like that"

"You could consider that as your good deed of the year" she finally looked up at him and he was smiling brightly, hopefully and she sighed, defeated.

"Alright, you won. Tomorrow, same place, at ten. Don't be late" she said standing up.

"Thanks Emma" he told her and she gave him a quizzical look "Yes, I do know your name. See, looks like I pay attention after all" Neal winked at her.

* * *

It had been a month since the deal took place between the two, and their relationship had progressed in a way Emma would have never thought of. Indeed, they had been dating since a week and Emma was truly happy. Of course, Mary-Margaret had warned her soon after she saw Neal, but Emma just told her she needn't worry, that she need what she was doing. Currently, she was waiting for him to show up at their revising session. He was twenty minutes late and she was getting tired of waiting so she started to re-read her history without him. That's when he arrived, smiling and apologizing, planting a soft kiss on her lips, but she kept quiet.

"Come on Ems, I'm late because I got you a gift" he told her circling her with his arms and kissing her neck softly.

"You could have gotten it later" she told him stubbornly.

"At least look at it" he said and got a key chain out of his pocket.

Emma took a look at it. It was not big, a little silver with a blue background and a silver swan in the middle. It was not much, but it had its own beauty and that touched her.

"It's beautiful" she told him, taking the key chain in her hands "Where did you get it?"

"From a friend" Neal answered distantly.

"Really? Neal, you know I can tell when someone is lying"

"Let's say it's half the truth"

"Oh my God! You stole it, didn't you?" she said in shock.

"That guy owed me. It's not actual theft" he shrugged.

"I can't believe it! Neal… I… I'm touched by this, the fact you wanted to give me a gift, but I'm not accepting it. You _stole_ it! You better be on time tomorrow"

"What about today's session?" Neal inquired.

"Not in the mood anymore" she said standing up and leaving without another look back. Neal watched her as she walked away, knowing it'll be all forgotten the next day, like always.

* * *

The exams were finally behind them and some guys Neal knew were throwing a party to celebrate and he had asked Emma if she'd like to come with him which she answered with an enthusiastic yes. They were there around seven p.m. and alcohol was already starting to get its way down people throat and up to their heads. Neal introduced his girlfriend to some of his friends before getting them beer. Later that night, when they were starting to not think quite straight anymore, they found themselves in a room, alone, and you can imagine what happened next. Clothes were thrown around and they collapsed on the bed. When she woke up the next morning, Emma was in Neal's arm, in a bed she didn't know and with a headache.

Holidays were there right after they had their results and Emma had passed them with no problems. She barely saw Neal during the vacations though. He was always pretexting to have something planned whichever date she suggested. However, she woke up one day, feeling sick like she never did before and her belly hurt like hell. As the sixteen year old girl she was, she totally freaked out and ran to her sister for help. The two of them were really close and Emma knew Mary-Margaret would never judge her. She told her little sister it was hardly possible, but she could go and get her a test if she wanted to, to reassure herself. When she came back, Emma took it and waited for the results, Mary-Margaret sitting beside her, drawing reassuring circles on her back until Emma started to cry, throwing the test away. Her sister got up and took it seeing the positive result, she ran back to her sibling and hugged her tight, before telling her they should inform their mother. Emma weakly nodded and followed her out of the room. When Ava – their mother – was told about it, she didn't want to be angry at her daughter, how could she? She told her those things happened and that she wouldn't blame her if she wanting to keep the baby. Telling her it was her choice and that she should go to Neal and tell him about it, Emma nodded again and left to Neal's apartment about half an hour later. She got there faster than she ever had. She knocked on his door, but nothing happened. So she tried again, and again, and again until the cleaning lady saw her crying, her head in her hands. She asked her if she was Emma Swan and Emma nodded, and the lady told her that Neal had left something for her before he moved out of his flat. Emma took it and thanked the lady. It was a small package and she opened it quickly. She found the swan key chain he had gotten her a few months ago and a note _'It's never going to work out between us, but this is yours however. Sorry, Neal'_. She waited to come home to yell at everything and express her anger and sadness. She could have thrown away the key chain, burn the paper. But she kept them preciously to let herself remember never to trust anyone again. She also kept the baby, she wasn't able to kill any form of live, even if not entirely developed for now. Her mother and sister as well as David told her she could always count on them. She renounced going to her school of art for the next two years so that she could be near her child for his first two years. Nine months later, Emma gave birth to Henry Swan, a beautiful baby boy.

**_Back to present day_**

Emma never forgot what Neal had done to her. She was angry with him, even after all those years. Nevertheless she never regretted keeping Henry, he was the only great thing Neal had ever given her and her son was her ray of sunshine every day and even more when she was feeling down. She heard a light knock on her door that woke her up from her thoughts. She got up from the couch and went to open it, staring in shock as she did.

"Hey"

"Neal…"

**_Author's note: I really hope you liked it! I wanted to talk about Emma's past and I know I changed many things about what normally happens on the show, but as I said, I really hope you enjoyed it! :D Please, leave a review belooooowww! :D xx_**


	11. Chapter 10 - Old Friends

**_Author's note: Hello dearies! Thanks for your reviews and all and I hope you're surviving the hiatus… Two months left and OUAT is on again! Can't wait #Wickediscoming ! _**

**_I just want to warn you that I'll have no much time to write next week due to the fact I have exams from Tuesday to Friday, so I hope I'll be able to post on Sunday :) _**

**_Hope you'll like this Killian-centred chapter :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything, characters are the property of those two guys named Edward and Adam…_**

Chapter 10: _Old Friends_

"Long times no see and there I thought you'll come here with your girl" the barman had told Killian as he entered the bar.

Killian had nodded at him and ordered his usual, not in the mood to talk. He was turning his drink in his glass, looking around him and taking a sip distantly. He looked like a zombie whenever he knew there were no paparazzi around. He was about to order another drink when he heard a woman doing it for him. Killian turned his head to see who she was. The woman was about his age, maybe a year younger, blond hair up in a messy bun, normal clothes fitting her well dark blue eyes. She looked oddly familiar.

"I've never thought Killian Jones would be mourning over a breakup again" she said and nodded to the barman to thank him for the drinks.

"You seem familiar" he said and realized who she was as the words left his mouth and she started to laugh at his face "Tink! I mean, Nina! What the hell are you doing here?" he inquired happily.

"That surname again?" she smiled "Well, I work here in London. I've been for two weeks now"

"I've been calling you that since we were kids, not going to change. What are doing?"

"Music, I'm trying to make my way to the top"

"I'm sure you're going to, you're good at it, I'll help if you need" he told her.

"I know, because you're a famous actor and all" Nina mocked "But you know me and I want to do it all alone"

"I know, but know I'm here if you need" he smiled and she nodded "Album in sight?"

"Indeed, I'm recording it" she said, trying to stay calm, but failed "Oh God I'm super excited!"

"You don't say" Killian mocked her a bit.

I was good to see Nina again. They talked for hours about how their lives had gone during the years they hadn't seen each other. Then, Tink started to recall college memories.

**_About ten years ago_**

Nina and Killian had known each other since they were kids. Almost fifteen years during which they hadn't left the other's side. Respectively nineteen and eighteen, they were entering university. Nina was the one who was eighteen and kept on telling Killian that he might be older, but she had skipped a class and he hadn't. This sort of teasing was casual between them, something they had established years ago. And at Nina's teasing, Killian would always reply calling her Tink or Tinkerbell. This nickname had been picked because of her Halloween's and Carnival's costumes that were always Peter Pan's fairy. And Nina hated that. And Killian perfectly knew it.

The first weeks at college went well, they always shared one or two classes and saw each other at lunch and went back to the apartment they shared on campus. They had new friends and a girlfriend for Killian. Milah was her name. She was quite pretty, long curly brown hair, blue eyes, she was quite tall and she seemed really nice. Killian had met her in English class, they had been paired up for a class work, and spent quite the amount of time together. They fell in love. At least Killian did, like the "big damn idiotic fool" he was, quoting what Nina had told him when she found out. She disliked, no hated Milah. Nina had always had this ability to read people and her best friend's girlfriend was not in her liking radar. And, in addition to her ninety nine per cent sure instinct, this girl had been the cause of her first fight with Killian.

"They tell love blinds you, I never thought it would be that much!" she told him.

"Why can't you be happy for me? Is that too much to ask from my _best friend_?" he replied emphasizing the last word.

"No, I can't, because, you see as a _best friend_ like you said, I am telling this girl is trouble and she'll break you!"

"Oh! I see! In fact, you're jealous of the time I spend with her and not with you!"

"I'm _what_?" Nina shrieked, offended.

"Jealous! How can you be so selfish?" he wondered out loud, so seriously that Nina's anger turned into pure hurt.

"You know what?" she said in a calmer voice "Go on, date her. That's your choice after all. Maybe I'm wrong, but in case I'm not, which I am sure of, don't come crying back to me. I would hate to hear myself say I told you so" she said and went to her room. He didn't even try to apologize for the words that had left his mouth, the one he said towards her, still dazed by his sudden anger.

* * *

She had told him so. Six months later – they had spent six entire months without talking to each other – Killian discovered Milah was cheating on him, that she had been since the beginning. He felt miserable for many reasons that day. First, because he felt betrayed and his heart just broke. He had really been in love with her. Then, he couldn't possibly feel more ashamed and guilty about Nina. He hesitated for a long time before knocking on her bedroom door and when he heard a "Come in", he almost didn't do it. Nina knew why he was here and she wanted to stick to her decision to not console him, but she couldn't resolve herself to do that. He was like a brother to her, her other half and six months without him had been awful. She couldn't stand seeing him in this state of sadness. She got up from her chair and ran to hug him feeling him hugging her back as he started to cry on his shoulder.

**_Back to present day_**

Killian Jones was not vulnerable. Anyone telling he couldn't be didn't know him. Nina did know him, that's why she asked if he had had news from her when she saw the blue of his eyes darkening. It took him some time, but he finally told her he had. Two years ago. It hadn't been a happy reunion, getting over her had been hard and just when he had, she popped into his life again. Killian had told Nina he had seen her again at the same bar. Saying that seeing Milah again was a shock would be a euphemism. She had come to him like nothing ever happened, like she never broke him into million pieces. When she first approached him, he had been wary. Normal behaviour when you see the one that once cheated on you and broke you years ago. She talked to him about many things and he answered to the questions she asked, pure politeness. And then she kissed him. It came out of nowhere, for no particular reason. Then he understood. He was famous and all she was interested in was his pay check. How did he understand it? Certainly not with the kiss, but with the words she had whispered against his lips "I always knew you could do it" so he pushed her back, put the money on the counter and left. He was unable to trust any girl after that, doing one night stands after one night stands. Until now.

"Wow… She's a…" Nina paused "I'm not going to say this."

"You think about it so loud I'm sure Chinese people heard it" Killian laughed.

"And so what?" Nina laughed with him "So, I believe someone has touched your heart enough for you to stop your one night stands?" she teased.

"Nope, no one"

"You know you can't lie to me Killian Jones, I know you like the back of my hand! Who's the lucky one?"

"A girl" he said simply.

"How helpful! Thanks!" she said sarcastically.

"She hates me"

"Not cool. Sure she does not though… Who's she? And don't tell me a girl" she said and he chuckled.

"Swan. I mean, Emma"

"Pretty name" Tink stated "How did you to meet?" she asked and he gave her a surprised glance "Hey! I'm not aware of everything you do! I have a life you know" she said so dramatically, that he had to chuckle again.

"She's my screen partner. We had to fake a relationship to get me back to where I was before, concerning the Medias, but she quitted the deal and now she doesn't talk to me anymore. I don't even know why."

"Haven't you tried to be yourself?"

"What do you mean?" he pondered, confused.

"Well, you know, being your usual charming-self, flirt and all" she smiled.

"And you really believe that?" Killian replied in a not-so-convinced tone.

"Hundred per cent sure" Nina grinned.

"I can always try"

"Yeah, you do that. I'm sorry, I gotta go, I've got a meeting with the producer, but call me alright? I want to know how it goes" she winked after giving him her number.

"Promised. See you Tink!" he said and he heard her _"Argh"_ before she left.

Seeing her again had been a good thing. He had missed his best friend and she had been able to reassure him about Emma and make him move on from Milah in an instant. Too bad Tinkerbell wasn't an actual fairy godmother, because otherwise, Nina couldn't have deserved her surname better.

**_Author's note: I hope you loved Tink/Nina as much as I do… I think I chose the name "Nina" because of Nina Nesbitt who's a singer I love! I know, I've not been really nice with Milah, but I do not like her real much either sooo… Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a revieeeewww! :D xx _**


End file.
